


Never Safe, Never Sound

by geekglassesgirl



Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekglassesgirl/pseuds/geekglassesgirl
Summary: One shot from the Fall of Five/Revenge of Seven where (spoiler ahead)* Five doesn't kill Eight and the Garde don't let him return to the Mogs. Can they keep Five, and their anger, in control? I don't own Lorien Legacies.





	Never Safe, Never Sound

"It wasn't suppost to go like this. No one was suppost to get hurt."  
"I know. It's past that now it's okay."  
Eight is talking him down. I can tell. He nods his head to Nine who needs my attention. It takes my focus to heal him so I miss whatever Five and Eight say. When I turn around everything seems more under control. Eight can do that, calm everything down. I'm glad he's here.  
Five is breathing heavily looking at the ground.  
"What happens now?" I ask and I can tell no one knows for sure. Five still looks at the the ground saying nothing. Eight holding his shoulders both to comfort him and hold him down. Five doesn't seem to mind.  
"We grab the chest and head back to the car."  
Eight answers authoritivly. Six and Nine staying quiet. Nine knowing not to worsen the situation and Six still weary of what just happened.  
"No." Five says, his voice catching in his throat. "They know where the car is. And they are probaly on their way here too."  
He speaks cautiously. It's clear he told the Mogs everything. I want to continue screaming at him, hitting him and punish him for betraying us. But that's not gonna work to get us out of here.  
"Okay." I say calmly. "Let's just get out of this swamp."  
Fives nodds quietly on the verge of crying again. Me, Eight, Nine and Six make eye contact with each other. Nine is struggling to hold back some snarky comment and Six is catching up. We are all asking ourselves the same question. What do we do now?  
Eight whispers to Five telling him to stay seated. Really we just need to make sure we remain in control of the situation so everyone keeps an eye on him. Its not long until we hear them coming. Five stands and holds his hands out flat-expect the crushed one is blue and swollen- when he relizes we came back into battle mode.  
"That's them coming. Of you want to go now is the time."  
"Okay. You get in the boat." I demand harshly.  
Five seems surprised and scared.  
"What?" He asks  
"Do I have to tell you again you sour ass traitor-get in the dame boat!"  
He seems angry now. "Shut up! I could kill you all right now if I wanted- I'm in control here not you.." he's yelling. But then I break and a new legacy inside me shoots out and stabbing an icicle into Fives face. He falls to the ground crying out. I kick him in the side and let him wine. I use my telekinesis to get some rope from the boat and force his hands away from his messed up eye and behind his back. I tie him up tight both at the hands and feet. When we put him in the boat and leave-taking his chest- he shuts up. Getting over whatever pain he probably has. It isn't until were far away from his swap island that he says anything.  
"Hey listen I'm sorry." He says from the back of the boat. It's been quiet for a while and everyone just ignores him.  
"Look the pain is killing me here can you untie me." I look back at him. His face is bloody and bruised and his eye won't even open.  
He's tied to the boat and tied up. I can't help but feel some sympathy for him. He sees it in my eyes. He takes a deep breath so I know he's trying to keep himself calm. I go back to him.  
"Please" he pleads. "I won't use my legacies or anything I haven't this far and I won't okay? "  
"I'll heal your hand so it doesn't hurt as much" I offer.  
He nodds and sits upward more so I can reach his back. I heal him and take a deep breath myself. It took some concentration to fix him up.  
Five stays quiet. I think I can almost see some tears in his eyes. I speak softly to him. "Just sit there. We won't be much longer." I say trying to comfort him. Apart of him is scared-I can tell. It isn't any fun being tied up and feeling helpless especially for us. We're use to being able to defend ourselves but we've taken that from him. It's only for now and for our own good. But it still hurts him-and us-to feel like that. He clenched his jaw and nodds slightly-leaning against the side of the boat. He'll be fine. I go back to my seat in the front. When I glance back I see five struggling to wipe his eye with hisShoulder. He's crying. That's okay. We're going to help him. Somehow.  
When we pull up to shore Five sits himself upward more but doesn't try to move or anything. He seems pleased to just sit and relax. Eight agrees to get him. He goes back there and Fives waits patiently. "How ya feeling?" Eight asks humorously "like shit" Five answers probably honestly. "Okay Well let's get you off the boat." Five smirks slightly at this. "Please do." He pipes out. Eight untied the rope around his feet from the boat, done to prevent him from tryimg to fly away without us noticing.  
He grabs his upper arm and hauls him up. Five cooperates and walks through the boat his hands still tied.  
We're no where near the car we drove up here and now we're without transportation or a plan.  
We all stand pointlessly. Five is the first to speak. "Will you untie my hands now?" He asks meekly. He knows were cross with him. Nine takes a knife and slices the ropes in one fluid motion. Scaring Five and the rest of us. Five falls on the ground. "Jesus a warning would have been fine!"  
"Oh shut up Five. Your lucky I don't snap your jaw!" Nine eclxclaims. Five starts to steam but I stand in front of him and jerk him upwards. He cools off but not without glaring at nine.  
Walking in silence for the next several hours I just keep an eye on Five. He seems lost in his thoughts and distracted. He often walks off to the side or staring upwards. It's these moments I worry he'll try flying off or bolting. Like he's thinking about how it feels to fly. The freedom it must be. How if he tried to fly off anywhere now we'd stop him with the full force of our telekinesis.  
We stumble upon a sporting club place with motels to rent. We get a little cabin with a few rooms, a couple sporting bunk beds.  
Me and Eight call one of the bottom bunks for ourselves. Six above us with nine to have a room to himself. Five has a room too...but we all agreed we'd sleep better having him locked in. He knew it was coming and kept his mouth shut about it.  
He was sitting on the bed observing his hand when I came in. He held it and tried to move it in certain ways. The cumulative force of our telekinesis crushed It, and our tying him up earlier didn't help it. He's been hiding how much it probably hurts. And when I come in he puts it down to his side.  
"I'm fine. You can just lock me in for the night."  
I nod and start to close the door again. His head falls as I do and he bites his lip stopping himself from whimpering like a child. I walk back in. "I want to see your hand" I demand. He jumps as I come towards him.  
"What?" He asks. I just pick up his hand-at first he pulls it away some but then just grinds his teeth.  
I start to heal but he pulls back full force. "Leave It" he said. Puzzling. He knows he deserves it. He wants what he deserves. No problem-I'll give it to him.  
"The doors locked. Stay in here or try anything you'll regret it. Leave and I'll find you and make sure you won't be able to leave ever again. I'll shove another icicle through your face!" I shut the door and lock it both ways. He could probably get out if he really wanted too. But we'd hear it before he got to far- even so were keeping an ear out all night. He's essentially our prisoner. He'll stay that way until we chose other wise.  
FIVE: They lock me in. Whatever. I'll be okay. But I still shed tears. Even though my face hurts like a ton of bricks smashed it.  
I observe the room I'm in. My prison cell for the night. I check the door to see if Marina really did lock it. She did and it's a serious lock. The door itself is also heavier than I imagined. I'm not going to break out tonight.  
MARINA: We find out from a couple other people where we can rent a car from. So Nine walks down to the place and drives up in some dinkie. "It was all they had " he said unhappy. Hating to be driving such a family friendly car. Either way we'll take what we can get.  
I haven't heard a thing from the room Five is in all night, so I decide it's best to make sure he's still in there and hasn't slipped away quietly. I unlock the door and step in to see him sitting on the bed with his back to the door.  
Five:  
I'm sitting on the bed when Marina finally comes in. Upon hearing the door being unlocked I start to wipe the tears away from my face. I had a long night. I didn't sleep at all I think and I cried most of it. When I finally get up and look at the bed the blankets are a mess. Crumpled and disfigured from my moving and struggling to get comfortable. Marin a comes in. "Your still here."  
"You don't sound surprised" I respond shakily. A small grin coming to my face, a big difference then the previous night of pain and tears. Marina isn't impressed.  
"Sorry" I exclaim upon noticing her discontent. "Can I come out now?" I ask meekly. She doesn't answer.  
MARINA:  
He asks to come out of the room. Instead of answering I step into the room further and slam the door. He can tell where I'm going with this.  
The fear shows in his face.  
FIVE: she slams the door and stands authoritatly over me.  
I think I know what she's going to say.  
"You going to tie me up again?" I ask nervous.  
"Oh definitely" she responds. "But first your going to fill me in on what you know about Nines penthouse...?" She isn't really asking  
I give her a glare and look sternly at the floor.  
"He had it coming and you know it as well as I do.." I admit  
She starts to yell then.  
"Well you know what Five he doesnt even know. But guess who probably does. John, Sam, and Ella." Her words become jumbled. Or maybe I'm just forgetting how to understand words.  
Finally I have had enough. I stand up from the bed prepared to yell back but instead I feel pushed onto the floor on my stomach.  
Marina holds me in places and she comes over and takes out chains out of nowhere. Next thing I know my hands are cuffed and I'm gagged. When Marina finally releases me from the floor I sit upward slowly only looking downward.  
"Ella will be fine!" I tell her as she forces me to stand up. "He wants her alive."  
"Why does he want Ella...?" Marina sneers into my ear, and when I don't answer right away she slams me into the wall. "We have a long drive ahead of us. We'll see what Nine does when he hears about his penthouse. But first your going to answer me, why does he want Ella!?"


End file.
